To be a prince
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: This is a story about young Legolas. During his trip to Imladris he makes a decision that will change his life. It's my first story, so I really can use some reviws.


**Summary**: This is a story about young Legolas. During his trip to Imladris he makes a decision that will change his life. It's my first story, so I really can use some reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

**To be a prince**

Yang elf, mostly elfling, stood in the center of his room scanning it for any missed things. Legolas Thranduilion was considered about 14 in human years, although he himself was sure he was old enough to be a real warrior. He searched for anything he may need in his journey to Imladris which he was about to take.

"Are you ready, Legolas?" King Thranduil asked watching his young son from the doorway.

"Yes, Ada."

"Good. Look, son, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you. Some men from Dale came here this morning. I need to settle things. I do not want for you to wait. I'll come in few days, no more then in a week."

Legolas' face lost some of joyful expression, but he smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok, Ada. I know you have lots of work."

The king smiled proudly looking at the young elf in front of him. Yes, Legolas could be restless and somewhat reckless child, but when it came to the question of responsibility, he was a true prince.

Thranduil went to the gates watching his son mounting his horse. At moments like this he hated being a king. He just wanted to be a father. With a sigh he went back to palace reminding himself that it would be only meter of days till he see his elfling again.

--

Legolas felt lighthearted. They were in the middle of the wood surrounded by trees and bushes, by different forms of life that were not yet slaughtered by growing shadow. He felt free. At first he thought that surrounded by soldiers as he was he would feel extremely uncomfortable and tens but he was wrong. Warriors who were sent to accompany him were fond of their charge. They shared their knowledge with the young prince with great pleasure teaching him some things about tracking and hunting and telling innumerable stories from their past.

Captain Berion smiled watching how his young prince was reaching toward nature around him. A real son of a forest. The child was so innocent. Looking at him old warrior saw the same stubbornness and strong will their king was famous for and soft gentleness of their beloved queen.

Suddenly Legolas frowned turning to face Berion.

"Trees are restless." He told with concern. "Something is not right."

Now all the elves were able to sense the presence of the evil.

"Yrch!" Berion shouted. "Make a circle. Defend the prince!"

They knew it was too late to flee. All they could do was praying to any Vala who would bother to listen for sending them strength to win. For they could hear it wasn't little scout or hunting party. It was big group of orcs and they were well armed.

Legolas watched with horror as dark ugly forms moved from the forest with loud battle cry. He had never seen a real orc before. And he was indeed scared. Nevertheless, he always wanted to be a warrior. And a real warrior never surrender to his fear.

Berion watched in shock as an arrow pierced his opponent's chest with deadly accuracy. He looked at his prince. What he saw made him proud. Pale, scared but determined boy was holding his bow in a fierce grip, aiming for another orc.

Their attempts however were in vain. There were too many foul creatures for such a small group of warriors. Already more than a half of elves were dead or gravely wounded. The rest fight for their lives, or better to say for the life of their prince.

Legolas fired another arrow saving Berion from rather large orc. Well, that was his last arrow. Young prince took out long knife knowing rather well that he was worse fighter then archer at the moment. He saw an orc coming in his direction with blooded scimitar aimed for his chest. Legolas used his superior speed to avoid it but was not prepared for the strong blow from his side. Large fist connected with his ribcage pushing all the air out of his lungs. Legolas fell to his knees trying to breath. Dark spots were dimming his vision and sounds came as if from under the blanket.

He didn't realize he was in orc's grip until the sharp blade was pressed to his throat drawing thin line of blood. With despair young prince watched remaining elves dropping their weapons. Than big dirty fist hit him in the face. This blow combined with the previous one sent Legolas into black void, sweeping all his thoughts and feelings.

--

Elrond was watching flames dancing in the fireplace.

"What bothers you, my friend?" Glorfindel asked coming closer.

"I know not. It may sound foolish but I'm concern about Greenwood delegation. Something would happen. I feel it."

Glorfindel watched his lord and close friend for a few moments. He got used to believe Elrond's feelings. And the road from Greenwood to Imladris was indeed dangerous.

"Very well, Elrond. I'll gather warriors. We'll move out at dawn. And I hope you are wrong this time."

Lord of Imladris looked thankfully at his friend. He had no control over his gift of foreseeing. But his intuition served him right for his long immortal life and now it was telling him that Greenwood elves were in need of help.

--

Finally the orcs stopped. First rays of the morning sun were starting to tear dark night clouds and foul creatures were in the search of some dark shelter. They have been moving into the thickest part of the forest for a few days by now stopping only when sunlight was too strong for their eyes. Orcs were probably afraid that more warriors would come after this group and they were trying to get as far from the battlefield as possible. They dropped their captives to the ground careless about their injuries. Legolas was semi conscious for the most part of the journey. His head was pounding and he felt waves of sickness washing over him from time to time. He had no food or water and was completely exhausted. He leaned against the trunk of an old tree which he had just been bound to.

"Legolas?" Concerned voice from his right side made young elf to open his eyes.

Berion was bound to the tree few feet away. Elder elf was watching him over in concern. Berion's face was bruised and few ugly red welts could be seen at his shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" The warrior asked scared by the lack of reply.

Legolas shook his head. "Only dazed. What about you? And the rest?"

"I'm well. There're only three more here. None is wounded seriously."

Legolas looked at him with pain and sorrow in his young eyes. Only five of them were alive? Dear Elbereth!

"If you were not concerned about me you could have won." Legolas said softly, looking at the ground. Berion felt like he was pierced by the burning spear.

"Do not blame yourself, Legolas. It's our job and our wish to protect you, young one."

He was silenced by the vicious kick from the orc leader who now stood in front of his captives. Ugly face shining by disgustingly satisfied grin.

"My boys deserved some fun." He told in a snarling voice. "Who will it be?"

"Go kiss the balrog, filthy orc." Berion hissed attempting to catch orc's attention and drew it from his companions.

The leader snarled turning his red eyes toward the elf. One of the orcs came closer ready to slice through the ropes bounding their captive to the tree.

"Wait." The leader grinned cruelly. "Take the boy."

"No!" Berion jerked in his bounds when the orc moved toward young prince. "Do not touch him!"

"Why shouldn't I? Well, we won't hurt him if he pleads for mercy and say whom we should take instead."

Legolas looked at him in horror. Yes, he wish not to be touched by this beasts, but he could not let them hurt one of this warriors instead. He was a prince after all and it was his duty to protect his people.

"So, what you say, elfling?" The orc leader asked mockingly.

"I will not plead." He said softly but firmly.

He paid no attention to the cries of rage and despair from the elves behind him as he was dragged to the center of the camp. He knew it was a right choice. And he would accept it's consequences.

--

Glorfindel looked over the battlefield. Small clearing was covered with blood. Dead bodies of orcs and elves were lying together. So, lord Elrond was right in his fears.

He cursed himself for sending Elrond's sons scouting for one more time. He saw the fury and pure hatred in the twins' eyes. Would they keep enough control over themselves not to attack orcs after spotting them? He hoped so. He really did.

Sighing he turned to help other warriors who were busy burning orc carcasses and offering farewell to the fallen elves.

He let the grim task to occupy him completely.

"We found them." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison even before they jumped from the trees. "They held captives."

"Then we need to move on quickly." Glorfindel said collecting his weapons. "Show the way."

Orcs were few days ahead of them. But now when they knew the way Imladris' warriors had a strong chance to bring aid in time.

--

Berion felt helpless and sick. Hearing his young prince's pain-filled cries was the worst torture he had ever been through. Although he was amazed and surely proud of the younger elf. It took almost an hour for orcs to make Legolas voice his pain. Berion wished to be in his place, to take the torture instead of the boy. But he as well could wish Thranduil's army hiding in the underbrush.

What worried him most, was the fact that Legolas' cries were quickly becoming weaker. Berion tried to free himself again. He knew it was fruitless, but he simply couldn't sit there and do nothing!

Suddenly two arrows flew past them with deadly accuracy hitting orc guards. They were quickly followed by many other. Then a group of elven warriors rushed in the camp killing every foul creature. Berion watched still slightly stunned. Where did they came from? They were not Greenwood elves.

"Mae govannen, mellyn nin." Golden-haired warrior spoke to them while few other's were freeing captives. "We came here by the order of lord Elrond. I'm Glorfindel from Imladris"

"Your help was needed indeed." Berion bowed in respect. "I'm Berion. I was the captain of the group." He took few steps swaying.

"You need your wounds tended." Glorfindel stated. All captives were exhausted and hurt but it seemed that orcs have tortured only one of them.

"Not until I'm sure prince Legolas is alright." Berion said firmly.

"Prince Legolas?" Glorfindel asked in surprise looking around. When he didn't see the elfling a realization struck him.

"Orcs... They tortured him." Berion told with sorrow. "I know not what they have done to him."

Glorfindel felt a sudden urgent need to kill something. But since all orcs were already dead, he suppressed it and turned to the warrior in front of him.

"Sons of Elrond are skilled healers. Let them do their job. Have a little rest while you can and tell me please what has happened."

Glorfindel helped the other elf to sit and started to tent to his injury while listening about orc attack. He knew not how young Legolas was doing but he heard Elladan cursing rudely while he gathered his supplies and that meant little good.

--

Elladan and Elrohir were working hard cleaning and bandaging innumerous wounds on the body of young prince. He was covered in welts and bruises. Some of his ribs were broken, others were badly bruised. His stomach bore ugly marks from burns of different size and shape. Legolas was unconscious which was probably good thing since he couldn't feel the pain.

"How is he doing?" Glorfindel asked softly handing a roll of bandages to Elrohir.

"Bad. Even experienced grown-up warrior would be. And he is just a child."

"We did what we could. Hopefully it will be enough for him to last till Imladris." Elladan sighed.

Glorfindel nodded. He went back to the waiting warriors. None of them was wounded severe enough to be unable for ridding a horse. That mean they could set a good pace and reach Imladris in time to save young life. For this life was worse saving.

--

Thranduil was cursing Dale and it's rulers almost daily. They were only few hours from Imladris to the inner relief of all the warriors. Even absent-minded troll would not wish to deal with Thranduil when he was in a bad mood. And the king was. He was worried sick about his child and each day of their travel seemed like an age to him. He continued to repeat that he would find his son in the company of those carefree twins doing something extremely stupid. But he knew he'd be sure of that only holding Legolas in his arms.

"We are almost there." He heard the captain of his guards telling.

Yes they were. Thranduil watched familiar view as they pass it by. Valley of Imladris was indeed a picturesque sight. But right now king's heart was too heavy to enjoy it.

They came near the main courtyard of the citadel.

"Welcome to Imladris, king Thranduil." Elrond's voice greeted them. The lord himself was standing near the entrance of the main hall. His sons stood slightly behind their father. One look at the quiet sad twins doubled Thranduil's worry.

"I am indeed happy to spent some time here, my dear friend." He said calmly. "Forgive me, but I want to see my child first."

"Come in then." Elrond sighed. He dreaded to tell the elven king about the condition his son was in right now. But he knew it must be done. "We have much to tell you."

"What happened?" Thranduil asked in a sharp tone when they were inside one of the rooms. "It's about Legolas, is it not?"

Elrond winced at the worry written on Thranduil's face. "Yes." He said grimly. "They were attacked by orcs on their way here. Only five survived and were hold captives." Elrond stopped letting Thranduil fully understand the meaning of the words. Concern on the king's face was quickly turning into horror.

"Ai, Elbereth! Tell me, he's alright."

--

Early morning found two figures in the room asleep. One was lying at the bed covered in white bandages and hidden under the pile of blankets. The other was sitting in the armchair in one of the most uncomfortable positions, holding first one's hand. First rays of the sun peeked through the window into the room playing on the golden hair and pale faces of it's occupants.

Thranduil stirred slightly leaving the world of dreams. He looked at his son searching for any changes. The boy was unconscious since he was brought here. Although Elrond reassured him it was only because his body was trying to heal itself, the king wished nothing more than to see his son awake. For he knew Legolas had changed. He just hoped it would be for the better. A young boy became a true prince, sacrificing his innocence. Thranduil just prayed that it would make his son stronger and wouldn't take his will to live. For they all needed it to survive through the dark times that were about to come.

End.


End file.
